An Unlikely Relationship
by Kat-chan8806
Summary: After dating every girl in his grade, Odd is the only one in the gang that is lonely. There's only one girl left, and it's the one girl he can't stand. Odd x Sissy fic.


Title: An Unlikely Relationship

Anime: Code Lyoko

Type: One-shot

Author: Kat-chan8806

---

Odd dragged himself into the room. Without a word to Ulrich, Odd walked over and slumped onto his bed. Ulrich watched him with something akin to shock; Odd was always so energetic.

"What happened to _you_?" Ulrich asked, taking a seat at the desk and looking at his friend.

"She was the last girl in our grade..." It was a strange reply, but after a few moments, Odd continued, "I've dated every girl in our grade, and none of them were right for me... There's no one left!"

Ulrich didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He never thought that Odd would be without a girlfriend, but then he thought of something. "Odd? There's one girl you _haven't_ dated."

Odd seemed to perk up. "Really? Who?"

Ulrich hesitated a moment, then he made his suggestion: "Sissy."

Odd looked like he had been slapped. "Sissy? My last chance for real love is _Sissy_!"

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but--"

"_Crazy_? It's impossible! I can't date that self-centered priss!" But even as Odd said this, he knew what he had to do.

---

The next morning, Odd walked into Mrs. Hertz's class. He walked right by Sissy without uttering a word. No insults, no comments about Sissy's new lime green attire. Then, Ulrich shot Odd a look that almost pleaded him to do something: Sissy was walking toward them.

"Hi, Ulrich," Sissy batted her eyes seductively at him. Ulrich just glanced over at Odd.

Odd took his seat and looked up at Sissy. "Wow, nice outfit. You look like a tree. Too bad you're not as smart as one!"

Odd and Ulrich both laughed as Sissy put her hands on her hips. "Shut up, moron." She glided to her seat with her nose in the air and took a seat with Nicholas and Herve.

Odd stopped laughing. Ulrich took this opportunity to try to help his friend. "It's too bad she's the last girl in our grade," he whispered to Odd. This wasn't getting any easier.

---

When the bell rang for the class to end, Ulrich was one of the first to leave. Odd and Sissy were the inly two people, besides Mrs. Hertz, left in the classroom.

'This is ridiculous,' Odd told himself, but Ulrich was right; Sissy was the only girl left.

"Hey, Sissy?" Odd walked over beside her.

"What do _you_ want?"

For some reason, the words hurt him a little. "I just..." Odd started to say, but he couldn't. He was thinking of dating Sissy. Sissy! Of all people!

"Yeah? What are you, dumb?"

A slight twinge of pain flickered in Odd. He couldn't ask her. He had to get out of there. 'This is just stupid.' He gathered his belongings. "Nothing," he muttered. It was the shortest sentence of his life. He stalked out of the classroom and skulked to his own room.

---

Ulrich was waiting for him. Odd managed a smile and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How did it go?" Ulrich asked. Bad question.

Odd's smile disappeared. "I can't ask her. I just can't."

"I know. Sissy isn't exactly a nice person." Ulrich understood.

"You're lucky. You're with Yumi, and Jeremie's with Aelita. Man, I hate not having a girlfriend!"

Ulrich hated seeing his friend look so sullen. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it right now. Why don't you go practice skateboarding? There's a tournament coming up."

So he did. Odd spent the rest of the day jumping benches in the park.

---

He returned to the school with his usual perky attitude. He was about to transcend the stairs when he ran into Sissy. Literally. They both hit the ground, and by the time Odd got to his feet, Sissy was yelling, "Watch where you're going, you clumsy--"

"Sissy?" Odd interrupted in a blank voice.

"That's right. Are you blind or just stupid?" She was obviously in a bad mood.

"I don't know. I think I'm both," he mumbled, more to himself than to her. This obviously caught Sissy off guard.

"What are you babbling about?"

Odd simply replied, "Nothing. Just meet me outside the school in about an hour."

"Why should I?"

"Because I've got something to say to you. Just be there, alright?" And he walked off.

---

An hour later, Odd was waiting for Sissy. She showed up in her lime green outfit and immediately demanded to know: "What's the meaning of this?"

Odd stared at her for a moment, then swallowed his pride just long enough o ask the question he had been avoiding all day: "Would you like to go to a movie?"

Sissy laughed; she thought he was joking. But after Odd convinced her that he was _not _joking, they left together for what was, quite possibly, the most awkward night of their lives.

---

A/N: What did you think? I haven't written a one-shot in such a long time... So review; I want your opinions!


End file.
